


Une semaine de pluie

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack and Angst, Gen, Misery Loves Company, One Shot, Rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Il ne faut pas contrarier les gens de mauvaise humeur, c'est quelque chose que la bande à Sanzo tient pour sûr. Alors quand la pluie enferme Sanzo et Hakkai dans leur marasme, on compose avec.





	Une semaine de pluie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce nom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359138) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Une semaine de pluie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki  
>  **Personnages :** Sanzo-ikkou, indices de Hakkai/Sanzo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages appartient à Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "and crazy is the forecast all week" for 31_days (march 8th, '09)  
>  **Prompt :** 3/8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Durant les quelques derniers jours passés sur la route pour la bande à Sanzo, le temps s'est dégradé, de plus en plus humide. Un petit crachin a laissé la place à une vraie pluie, qui s'est ensuite transformée en averse torrentielle. Le temps qu'ils trouvent une ville où chercher un abri, ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os. 

« Ça va continuer comme ça encore quelques jours, sans doute une semaine entière, avant de s'arrêter, » estima la fille d'auberge qui les reçoit. 

« En êtes-vous sûre ? »  
Elle haussa les épaules ; c'était une question d'habitude, d'après elle. Tout le monde dans le coin le sentait comme ça. C'était un temps de saison. 

« Je suppose que nous pouvons lui faire confiance là-dessus. Que faisons-nous du coup ?  
\- On continue. Pas moyen qu'on laisse cette putain de pluie nous retarder.  
\- C'est impossible, monsieur. La route est impraticable, même avec votre Jeep. À cette période de l'année, il y a des coulées de boue, des glissements de terrain. Et si vous partez vers l'ouest, il y a la rivière à traverser et elle déborde. On reconstruira le pont quand la pluie aura cessé, mais c'est impossible pour l'instant.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Tch.  
\- On n'a pas le choix, alors. »

La positivité forcée de Hakkai inquiétait tout le monde, même Sanzo. Il avait beau vouloir ignorer tout ce qui peut ennuyer les autres, concentré sur ses propres ruminations et sa cigarette éteinte – il faisait trop humide, il n'arrivait plus à les allumer – il était bien obligé de la remarquer quand même.  
Les jours de pluie le rendaient maussade, tout le monde le savait, et il prêtait encore moins que le reste du temps l'oreille aux plaintes des autres.  
Hakkai dirait que Sanzo se complaisait à son propre malheur, les jours de pluie. 

« He bien. Dans ce cas, Gojyo, tu vas devoir partager une chambre avec Goku cette semaine.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais partager avec  
ce kappa pervers / ce singe débile  
d'abord ? »

« Ha ha. Aucun de vous ne voudrait supporter le côté grognon de Sanzo ni le mien une semaine entière. N'est-ce pas ? »

Non. Non effectivement, ils ne voudraient pas. 

« Alors c'est réglé. Essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit et de ne pas vous entre-tuer – ni de vous faire tuer par Sanzo (ni moi) – d'ici à ce que nous puissions reprendre la route. »

Gojyo et Goku essayèrent de protester juste un peu pour la forme mais n'insistèrent pas longtemps. 

« N'importe quoi. Ça serait mieux de laisser Sanzo tout seul.  
\- Non, pas si longtemps.  
\- Mais même Hakkai ne pourra pas le supporter ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment ? »

Discuter ne servait à rien quand Hakkai avait arrêté une décision. 

« Il y a des gens qui se complaisent dans leur malheur, après tout.  
\- Mais Sanzo ne se complaît dans rien.  
\- C'est ce qu'il dit. Même avec toi ? »

Goku n'était pas sûr. Il ne savait pas réellement si Sanzo l'aimait bien, même s'il l'espérait, ou s'il supportait à peine sa présence, comme Sanzo lui-même l'affirmait. 

« Bah. Tant pis. Laissons les ronchons de service ensemble puisqu'ils y tiennent, cherchons le bon côté -  
\- C'est pareil partout, tout gris et nuageux.  
\- Métaphore, singe débile, tu sais ce que c'est ?  
\- Toi-même, stupide cafard ! »

« Bref. Avec Sanzo et Hakkai enfermés dans leur chambre pour toute la semaine tu vas pouvoir t'empiffrer autant que tu veux et j'ai le champ libre pour me dégotter une ou deux poulettes ! »


End file.
